SD Gundam Force Rising
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: It has been five years since the battle with General Zeong. But when a new force threatens the dimensions, it is up to the Gundam Force to meet accept the challenge of traveling to other dimensions and defeating this new threat. Now with 10% more Zako!
1. Chapter 1

**SD Gundam Force**

**Rising**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

WARNING: The following fanfic will contain strong language, spoilers, OCs, possible SLIGHT blood, death and some possible sexual humor. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

How long had it been since that day, he wondered; the day when the Dark Axis finally fell. It had been so long, that Captain had nearly forgotten. Usually he wouldn't think of such things, but this was an important day. Today was the anniversary of the Gundam Force's last victory against the Dark Axis. As a reward for doing his part in that last battle, Captain was allowed to take the whole day off from his duty as a soldier of the SDG. And on that day for the past five years, Captain always spent it with his best friend, Shute. Once he landed on the roof of Shute's workshop, he knocked on it as if it were a door.

"It's open!" said a familiar voice.

As usual, Captain slowly descended down the hatch and into the cluttered work space that was Shute's workshop. A figure spun around in his chair to greet him. Sitting at a desk was none other than Shute himself. It was sad to think about it, but Shute had grown during those five years. But though his voice had matured (and his personality in some ways) and he looked different in appearance (aside from his hairstyle), he was still the same Shute that Captain had met long ago. And that would never change.

"Good afternoon there, Shute." said Captain, as he always did.

"Hey there, Captain," replied Shute cheerfully "It's been a while. How goes that secret training the SDG gave you?"

"You know I can't tell you about that yet."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Sorry, but orders are orders, Shute."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shute chuckled while Captain just smiled. Captain wanted to tell Shute about his new training at the rebuilt Super Dimensional Guard base, but Chief Haro had forbid him from telling Shute about it. Captain didn't understand why; he felt that all of the SDG should know about the new challenges ahead of them. He hated keeping secrets from his friends, though. But, alas, he complied anyway. For it was his duty to do so. He decided to change the topic.

"How's your sister?" asked Captain.

"You mean Nana?" asked Shute "Oh she's great! She just started her first day of kindergarten."

Just then, they both heard a knock on the door. Shute went over and opened it.

"Shute," said a small, high pitched voice "I'm bored. Will you play with me?"

"Oh! Well, look who it is! Nana, come in! Guess who just arrived." replied Shute.

A small, five year old girl with blonde hair came in the room holding a stuffed brown teddy bear with a green bow around its neck. She looked up at Captain with innocent bright green eyes (surprisingly like Shute's). Captain was surprised by how much she had grown in the past week that he had been absent from Shute's life. He noticed that she had grown a few inches since last he had seen her.

"Hi, Mister Captain!" chirped a happy Nana.

"Hello, Nana," replied Captain as he kneeled down to her height "You've grown since I last saw you."

"Yeah! Mommy got me this pretty new dress yesterday, because I grew SO big!"

"I see. It looks lovely on you."

"See, Shute! Mister Captain says it looks lovely on me!"

"Yeah, I heard him," said Shute "Now what do you say, Nana?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." replied Captain.

* * *

The room was covered in an eerie darkness, only illuminated by the light of a single giant computer screen. On the screen, there was an image of the skyline of Neotopia.

"Neotopia," muttered a smoothe, charismatic voice in the dark "What a truly peaceful place."

"Indeed," said another voice (one that was feminine and slightly sultry) "So peaceful it makes me sick."

Another voice merely grunted in agreement.

"Luckily, it is our duty to change that." a fourth voice (one that was venomous) chimed in.

"We must act now, if we are to take it by force." said the third (one that was deep and gruff) voice eagerly.

"Now, now, dear brother," replied the first voice "We must be patient. These things take time. Especially when there are more pressing matters at hand."

The computer screen image then changed to video footage of a Gundam and a teenage human talking to each other on the deck of a house as the sun was setting.

"Wait," spoke the third voice "Are those not remnants of the group that brought the destruction of General Zeong?"

"Yes," replied the first voice "However, I have heard rumors that they had disbanded shortly after the fall of the Dark Axis."

"Well!" commented the second voice "Then this shouldn't be too hard, with their guard dropped and all. Let us commence the first step, shall we?"

* * *

"Has it really been five years since then?" asked Captain, who spoke after Nana left to go inside and go to bed.

"I guess so," replied Shute "It's been so long... I wonder how the others are doing."

"I'm sure they're doing fine, but... I can't help but sense that something is approaching on the horizon for them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... no... forget it."

"Aw, come on, Captain! We've been friends for a while now! You can tell me anything. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Captain stared on into the horizon as the sun melted into the mountains. Should he tell him, he wondered? Should he go against orders and tell his closest friend what has been happening in his life? Captain was feeling hesitant for the first time since God knows when. In fact, for Captain, this may have been the first time he had ever felt hesitant. Just before he could say anything, the sound of a large crash echoed throughout the yard.

"Whoa!" shouted a surprised Shute "What was that?!"

The alarm on Captain's brow blinked red.

"What is it, Captain?!" asked Shute "It can't be the Dark Axis, can it?!"

"Impossible..." whispered Captain to himself "They gave us a deadline..."

"Huh? Who did?"

Captain looked to Shute.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we should investigate."

"Right!"

* * *

As the sky began to darken with night's approach, Shute and the re-equipped Captain approached the scene of the crash silently. They laid themselves down on the ground and crawled towards the edge of a cliff. At the edge, they saw a strange ship lying in a crater though it seemed to be undamaged. The ship was large enough to carry a whole battalion but it was hard to determine what type it was. The large gold emblem on its side seemed to represent a few arrows, none of them the same length, Neither of them had ever seen it before; it was practically foreign. The ship opened its hatch and out of it, came a squad of unexpected soldiers.

"What? Zako soldiers?" asked Shute "I thought they were sent back to their dimension or something."

But what was even more shocking was who their squad leader was. It was a red and yellow armored warrior armed with two sub-machine guns and a turret gun on his back. He stepped out of the ship with a cocky smirk on his face and a look in his eye that said the words "get in my way, and I'll slaughter you like a lamb." A look that was all too familiar.

"Zapper Zaku?!" whispered Captain sharply "But what is he doing with them?!"

"And wasn't he supposed to be defending Ark?!" added Shute, who then changed the topic "Wait, who's them?"

"Alright, boys!" shouted Zapper Zaku "Listen up! You know what to do. So let's get out there and blow shit up!!

"Zako!!" cheered the Zako soldiers

The Zako soldiers proceeded to set up what appeared to be a small cannon. The cannon didn't seem to be a threat at first glance, but in Captain's scanners, they contained a lot of energy. And judging by what the squad leader said, he knew they were up to no good. As much as it pained him to do so, he had no choice but to stop them. He quietly pulled out his rifle while still keeping an eye out on the strange weapon. He was waiting for the opportune moment to strike; when the Zako soldiers were distracted. And usually, that happened very quickly. When Captain noticed that about five soldiers grouped together to start a conversation (he couldn't tell what they were talking about, as he wasn't paying attention to that), he made his move. Captain jumped down from his hiding spot and aimed his weapon.

"Stop where you are, Zapper Zaku!" ordered Captain.

"What?!" said a very shocked Zapper Zaku "Captain?! I thought you and your little posse were retired!!"

"Even when there is peace, I'll keep fighting for the SDG till my very last breath."

"Heh, still the same old thorn in the side of my ass, I see."

"Why do this? Did you not swear to protect Ark?"

"Ark? Pfft! Don't even get me started on that dump."

Zapper Zaku raised his sub-machine guns at Captain.

"But enough chit-chat! Try and stop us if you can!"

With that, Zapper Zaku fired his weapons. But Captain dodged the bullets with the help of the jets on his pack. With the help of said pack, he managed to jump over the former Dark Axis squad leader and fire a few shots at the group of Zako soldiers who were setting up the cannon. Some of them were shot, but others just avoided the oncoming bullets out of panic. Before Captain could continue firing and make his way towards the cannon, he heard the sound of Zapper Zaku's gattling gun fire. He turned and blocked the attacks with his shield.

"What're ya waiting for, dumbasses?!" snapped Zapper Zaku to his Zako soldiers "Do I need to destroy you as well?! Finish starting up that cannon! You five! We'll hold him off! But keep in mind that his head is mine!"

"I'll give you one last chance!" shouted Captain who afterwards barrel-rolled out of his opponent's line of fire "Surrender and return to Ark! I don't want to harm an ally."

"An ally?!" asked Zapper Zaku "Don't make me laugh!"

* * *

Shute watched from the cliff above as the Zako soldiers and Zapper Zaku gained up on Captain. Captain blocked their attacks and shot back, taking out the five Zako soldiers that gained up on him. Though he felt powerless to help him (a feeling he hadn't felt in so long), Shute had faith in his old friend, as he always did. However, as a member of the SDG, he felt obligated to help at least a little. Shute knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing while Captain risked his life on the battlefield. Then, he had an idea. He could just cheer on Captain to help activate his Soul Drive like he always did. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it before. But before he could cheer on for his friend, he got a call on his cell phone*. He growled.

"Who could possibly be calling at a time like this?!" Shute asked with frustration as he opened up his cell phone and answered it "Umm... hello?"

"Special Member Shute? This is Chief Haro of the SDG," said a familiar voice on the other line "We have received an unidentified signal coming from the forest near your neighborhood. Assuming you and Captain are already at the scene, tell me, what's happening?"

"Chief Haro!" said Shute, surprised "It's kind of hard to tell exactly what's happening, but it looks like these guys are setting up a cannon or something."

"A cannon? Who are they?"

"They were former members of the Dark Axis: Zapper Zaku and his Zako goons."

There was a small pause.

"I see... Shute, you must help Captain fend off these intruders."

"Understood, sir."

Shute hung up and stood up on the cliff. Like Captain, he didn't want to harm the ones he called former allies. But if his friends, family and beloved city were threatened by them, he knew he didn't have a choice. It was a hard thing to accept, but it had to be done.

"Go Captain!" cheered Shute "You can do it!!"

* * *

At the sound of Shute's voice, both Captain and Zapper Zaku turned to see him cheering on the former.

"Ugh, great," Zapper Zaku muttered "That brat again? When are you ever going to learn to shut up?!"

At that moment, Zapper Zaku fired one of the missiles from a secret compartment on his head at the base of the cliff that Shute was standing on.

"No!" exclaimed Captain.

As the cliff began to fall, so did Shute. And of course, Captain didn't hesitate for a second to save his friend. Using the jets on his pack, he flew towards the falling debris and used his beam sword to cut the chunks that fell on him or stood in his way in half. Soon enough he caught Shute and set him down on a near the pile of fallen rocks.

"Are you alright?" asked Captain.

"Yeah," nodded Shute "Thanks, Captain."

"Stay here." replied Captain.

Captain then took off to fight once more. As he was closing in on Zapper Zaku, the latter pulled out his heat axe and engaged Captain in sword-to-axe combat. The two fought fiercely; blocking each other's swings and lunges. Zapper Zaku then swung overhead with all of his strength, attempting to cleave Captain in two. But Captain managed to block it, but that block turned into a hold. For a long time, Captain held the block, struggling not to let the axe fall on him. He then heard a voice.

"Come on, Captain!" shouted Shute "Give it all you've got!"

Immediately, Captain felt his Soul Drive race within; the Soul Drive was activating. He felt that sense of warmth and gentleness that he had forgotten for so long. His right fist glowed golden and his blue eyes began emit tiny flames, though they didn't harm him at all. Captain held the block with one hand and prepared to punch with the other.

"Captain Punch!!!" roared Captain as he punched Zapper Zaku.

The power from the punch sent Zapper Zaku flying into midair. As he screamed, he flew many meters away from the site of the battle. Shocked, the Zako soldiers immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Captain with horror. Captain looked at the Zako soldier, getting ready to attack them too. However, the Zako soldiers ran away out of fear of the wrath of the Captain Punch. Shute then ran over once the battle had subsided and the Soul Drive went back to its normal capacity.

"You okay, Captain?" asked Shute

"I'm fine," said Captain, who then looked to the cannon "My sensors indicate that the cannon was not fully charged by the time that the battle ended."

Shute sighed with relief.

"That's a relief. What were they aiming for?"

"It was pointed northwest, so I'm assuming that it was aimed for Neotopia."

Shute laughed.

"What? That thing? Attack Neotopia? I bet that it could even put a dent in a concrete road!"

"Despite its appearance, my scanners told me that it had critically high power levels."

Shute's laugh faded and his expression became more stern.

"Really?"

That was right when a small fleet of SDG ships arrived. Captain suspected that they were to be taken right to base to report to Chief Haro. He would want to know who it was that attacked them. Hopefully, the attack wasn't planned by the same people he thought. For all he knew, that ship could have been stolen by Zapper Zaku and his Zako soldiers. But then again, what were the chances of that?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

*cell phone: I actually had no idea what that device was. Basically, it's the same device that Shute used to make his roller skates go faster (seen in the first episode). It looked like a cell phone to me, so I assumed it was one.

Also, I've noticed that I've been losing my touch when it comes to writing out battle scenes. If someone could give me some advice, that'd be great. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

It was nightfall by the time Captain and Shute had reached the bridge of the Blanc Base II. Though Shute was a little concerned about getting home (since it was past his curfew), he was even more concerned about who Zapper Zaku and the Zako soldiers were working for. Captain mentioned them, but not by name. He wondered what it was that Captain was hiding. It wasn't like him to keep secrets from his friends. He used to be like that when Shute and him first met, but since then, he had become more open towards his fellow comrades. When they arrived on the bridge, Chief Haro was standing there, talking to his co-worker, Juli (most likely about the situation that occurred earlier that day.). When he noticed the two come in, he and Juli looked to them.

"It's good you have come." said Chief Haro in his usual, levelheaded tone of voice.

"Chief, what's going on?" demanded Shute "Just what is it that you guys aren't telling me? Spill it!"

There was a long pause. Chief Haro sighed.

"I had wanted to tell you…" he said "But we weren't sure if this was some sort of hoax or not. So I didn't want you to get riled up about it. But now we know for sure it isn't."

"What is?" asked Shute.

"Last week, we received a transmission from an unknown group that called themselves the Ragnarok Federation," explained Chief Haro "We don't know what their intentions are as of yet, but they said that if we didn't surrender Blanc Base II to them within two weeks, a disaster beyond our imaginations would occur. Again, we didn't know if this was a hoax or not, but in case of an emergency, we had decided to give Captain new training methods, should the worst happen… But they didn't follow their deadline as promised."

"I see. So that's why you didn't tell me, Captain."

"Right." said Captain.

"So, Chief," said Shute "What do we do about Zapper Zaku and the Zako soldiers?"

"Find them, of course," replied Chief Haro in a calm manner "I have already sent out scouts to find and capture them."

"And the cannon?" asked Captain.

"We've discovered from the data we've collected that the cannon is called a 'Pulse Destroyer'. It has enough power to destroy a third of a city. We may have to dismantle it for safety reasons. But for now, we'll keep researching it and see if we can't put it to our advantage."

Chief Haro then took a look at his watch.

"Hmm… Shute, shouldn't you be getting home? It's late. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"That's right, Shute," added Captain "You have a curfew now, don't you?"

"Oh man! That's right!" exclaimed Shute "Awwww! My mom's going to totally kill me!"

"I'm sure if you told her the truth that she would understand." responded Captain.

"But Captain! You know my mom! If I'm out later than ten at night, she ends up getting surly!"

"That is true."

"And besides! Well, I don't mean to sound conceited, but what if you need me to activate your Soul Drive, Captain?"

"Don't worry about it, Shute. I'll be fine. You go home and get some rest."

Shute sighed.

"Alright." he said, sounding defeated.

* * *

**Three days later…**

* * *

"Maxi! Wake up! We're almost there!" said Mrs. Davis.

Maxi groaned. She didn't want to look. Number one, she was tired from traveling. Number two, she had no desire to look upon her new town. She had just moved away from her best friends on the other side of the country. For what reason should she love this new town, she wondered bitterly. From what she heard, it was a peaceful paradise. How boring! She already missed the thrills and excitement of when she and her friends would go out to the outskirts of the city and ride their ATVs in prohibited areas. And now, due to the high security of this city she couldn't even do that anymore. Her mischievous lifestyle was at an end. Though Maxi didn't want to, she opened her eyes anyway to look upon her bright, sunny, new hometown of Neotopia.

"You'll love it. I'm sure." said Mrs. Davis.

"Pfft. Yeah, right." mumbled Maxi.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Think of this as a brand new experience; a fresh new start."

A long silence between them occurred. Maxi stared up at the sky as if wishing; longing for something to happen. She didn't want to move. She wanted to go back home and spend time with her friends. She noticed the car was getting stuffy, so she rolled down the window and let her neck length black hair fly in the breeze. By the time the car had pulled up into the new drive way, there was Maxi's father helping the mover robots unpack. When the car stopped, she got out of the car (along with her mom) and looked into the horizon.

"A fresh new start… huh?" she muttered to herself and then scoffed "Nothin' fresh about it, if you ask me."

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay, zako?"

"Of course! It's Lord Zapper Zaku! He'll be fine, zako."

He heard voices. They sounded a lot like his Zako soliders. Zapper Zaku opened his one eye slowly only to see his soldiers hovering awfully close to him. He growled in irritation. He stood up, pulled out his sub-machine guns and proceeded to fire them at his comrades, as he usually did when he was displeased.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, idiots?! I thought we had this talk on PERSONAL SPACE!!"

That of course, scared the Zako soldiers, who ran about trying to avoid getting hit by the bullets. After a few minutes of running around screaming in terror, Zapper Zaku ceased fire. He wanted to know what had been happening since he was unconscious. He knew his new superiors would not be pleased. But if he was going to report, he needed to tell them what happened.

"How long have we been here? How long was I unconscious?" he asked.

"About three days, zako." answered a Zako soldier.

"Three days?! How could one of that Captain Gundam's famous punches knock me out for three days?!" demanded an enraged Zapper Zaku.

"Well," spoke another Zako soldier "You did fly through a few things, zako."

"Like what?!" asked Zapper Zaku.

"A few trees…" said one Zako soldier.

"A boulder…" said another.

"You fell off a cliff too, zako." commented a third.

"Oh! And you hit Charlie." added a fourth who then sighed "Poor Charlie…"

"But putting that aside," added the third "If it weren't for our Zako medics, you would have been a goner for sure!"

"So you mean to tell me-" started Zapper Zaku "Wait, who the hell is Charlie?"

"That would be Charlie, sir, zako." replied the second Zako soldier who pointed to two Zako medics carrying a badly injured Zako soldier that was groaning in pain.

"Where was he when the battle began?" asked Zapper Zaku.

"He went off to make sure that no one would interrupt with the plan, zako." said the first Zako soldier.

"Oh sure! He did a _great_ job with that!" muttered Zapper Zaku sarcastically, then turning to the rest of his Zako soldiers "Alright! Let's proceed with plan B! The superiors are waiting for results!!"

"But sir," spoke a fifth Zako soldier "We don't even have a ship, zako!"

"WHAT?!" roared Zapper Zaku "Why didn't you go get it?!"

"The SDG already arrived, zako. We were scared."

Zapper Zaku sighed, slapping his own forehead.

"Idiots…" he growled "Alright, let's call the superiors and ask for supplies."

"Zako!!" cheered all of the Zako soldiers.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This is all I can think of for right now... Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The home of the new neighbors' was only two houses away. At least, that was what Shute's mom told him. Shute hadn't been paying attention to the houses due to the time he spent with Captain (and on his homework). But he did hear they were getting some new neighbors (but Shute had forgotten all about it, since he was working on a new invention at the time.) He assumed that the sale for their former neighbor's house had been going on for a while. His mother would have gone in Captain and Shute's place, but she had a parent teacher conference at the elementary school she taught at. His father would have went along too, but he was busy recording a new song in his studio (or so he was told). As for Nana, well, she was playing over at a friend's house that day. So it was just Shute and Captain, left to the task of welcoming their new neighbors.

"Do you know anything of these new neighbors, Shute?" asked Captain.

"Not a clue," said Shute as he rang the doorbell "I know this is important, but shouldn't we be helping that search team find Zapper Zaku and his Zako soldier buddies? What's taking them so long anyway?"

"Searching for someone on foot in the middle of the woods can take a long time. My estimate of the search team finding them today would be forty six point three percent."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Uh, what're you guys talking about?" asked a voice.

What Shute and Captain didn't realize that someone had been standing there the whole time. When they noticed that the person that had just spoken was there, the two jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance. There, standing at the door was a girl about Shute's age with neck-length black hair and blue eyes wearing a short sleeve black jean jacket, a dark gray t-shirt, black and red sneakers and a pair of baggy white cargo shorts with a black tool belt around it. The expression on her face was a mix of confusion and suspicion. Unsure if he should explain the whole situation about the SDG (since it was no longer a secret in Neotopia), Shute smiled sheepishly while Captain stood there casually.

"Are you the owner of this household?" asked Captain.

"Not really," said the girl as she shrugged "My parents are. I just happen to live here."

"Oh..." replied Captain.

"Uh, anyway," said Shute "My name is Shute Reed. I live a couple houses away. Nice to meet you! And you are...?"

"Maxi Davis," said the girl "Or Max. Whichever you prefer."

"Ah, Maxi," smiled Shute "So, uh... where're ya from?"

"Thunderhawk Bay City."

"What?! Isn't that all the way on the otherside of the country?!"

"How interesting," commented Captain "That's only two thousand, eight hundred and fifty one miles away from Neotopia."

"Well, you sure know your math." smirked Maxi.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" exclaimed Shute "Where are my manners? This is my best friend, Captain."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maxi." said Captain.

"Likewise." replied Maxi.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. It came from the forest in Shute's backyard and a plume of smoke could be seen from where Captain, Shute and Maxi were standing. The three of them (sadly, Maxi included), had noticed it all. Shute figured it was the Ragnarok Federation; otherwise, who else could it be? It couldn't have been one if his experiments exploding either (however, that does happens sometimes when he's not around, but only when he leaves it on by accident). He figured that Zapper Zaku and his Zako soldiers had finally come out of hiding. Captain and Shute turned to each other and nodded. But before they went to go investigate, Shute realized he forgot something.

"Oh, uh, here!" said Shute, holding out a gift basket "This is for you from us."

"Uh, thanks," replied Maxi who took the gift basket "So does this happen all the time? I thought this was a _peaceful_ neighborhood."

But by the time she asked that question, Shute and Captain were already dashing back to the Reed family's house.

* * *

"Huh..." Maxi said as she began pondering "I wonder..."

She went back inside the house, which was cluttered with unpacked boxes. As she avoided tripping over the many boxes that got in her way, Maxi finally arrived in the kitchen (which was also cluttered with boxes) and set the gift basket right beside the cake that a girl named Sayla Morgan brought her (The cake was so good, that Maxi ended up having five slices). As she opened the gift basket, which had cookies, rice balls and a bottle of wine for the adults, Max continued to wonder what it was that made that explosion. She was curious to find out. Knowing that it came from the forest, Max grabbed the keys to her precious ATV and went to look for it.

* * *

There it was; another explosion. That was the fifth explosion that Captain and Shute had heard since they arrived in the woods. The re-equipped Captain, followed by Shute, eventually came across a large clearing in the middle of the forest. About five plumes of smoke were rising from different parts of the forest. Chances were, that the explosions were causing small fires. They would probably spread if they didn't do something about it, Captain thought. But for now, they had to concentrate on stopping the Ragnarok Federation. The two noticed that the Zapper Zaku was playing around with a new rocket launcher while standing on top of a new ship (where he got them was unknown to Captain at the time). After he fired one last shot, Zapper Zaku laughed maniacally and examined his new weapon with interest.

"Now this is a weapon!" he announced "But now's not the time to screw around. We've got a job to do. Let's blow up that tower in Neotopia!"

"Zako!" agreed the Zako soldiers.

"Ready... aim..." said Zapper Zaku aiming the launcher "FI-"

"Zapper Zaku!" shouted Captain "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" asked Zapper Zaku as he turned to see Captain "Oh, _you_ again. Wouldn't you like to know!"

"I must warn you, Zapper Zaku," said Captain drawing his shield and rifle "I have been granted special dispensation to use whatever force necessary!"

"Ah, like I give a damn," muttered Zapper Zaku who then aimed the rocket launcher at both Shute and Captain "Heads up, boys!"

When the rocket launcher was fired, Captain grabbed Shute and used his booster pack to dodge the rocket. After the rocket missed its targets, Captain gently let Shute back on the ground, and rushed into the beginning battle. As the Zako soldiers shot at him while forming a line of defense, he shot back and dodge their bullets in order to break down their defense. Captain had managed to kill about six of the twenty Zako soldiers. However, his attention went to Zapper Zaku, who was already reloading the rocket launcher and getting ready to fire. With his boosters, Captain flew over to Zapper Zaku and struggled to rip the rocket launcher out of his hands.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" asked a struggling Zapper Zaku "Let go!! Let go now!!!"

* * *

As she drove near the source of the explosions, Maxi could have sworn she had heard gunshots echoing across the forest. She drove alongside the footprints that Captain and Shute had made. Once she drove up near the clearing, she noticed that Captain seemed to be fighting a bunch of strange robots and Shute was cheering them on. What was going on, she wondered, as she turned off the engine, got off the ATV and took off her helmet. She placed her helmet down and crept further to investigate. However, she stepped on a branch, creating a large crack sound. This made Shute turn around and gasp as he noticed Maxi trying to get a closer look.

"Maxi!" said a shocked Shute "What're you doing here?! It's dangerous! Get outta here, now!"

"What's going on here, though?" asked Max.

Suddenly, as Captain and the other robot were struggling to get the rocket launcher away, a rocket fired from the launcher in their direction. The rocket flied overhead and hit a tree that was hovering over both Shute and Maxi. The tree then began to collapse on top of them. Maxi was frozen stiff scared. Though she knew that avoiding the tree was the best option, she wasn't a very fast runner. For all she knew, the tree would have just collapsed on top of her faster if she tried. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to happen. Suddenly, something grabbed her and Shute and flew away all in one swift motion. When she opened her eyes, she realized it was Captain. He had save Shute and her from being squashed by the falling tree. After he had set them down, he stood in front of them, aiming (much to her surprise) his rifle at the robots. But it had looked like the robots were already retreating into their ship.

"Well," mocked the red robot with one eye "It was nice playing with you, Captain, but I gotta fly. But I will give you one hint, though: this mission was just to stall you from what's really coming!"

"What?!" asked a shocked Captain.

"You heard me!" replied the robot as the ship started to take off "Sayonara, Captain!"

After the ship disappeared into thin air, Shute and Captain turned to find an suspicious Maxi folding her arms.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Maxi scolded.

"Umm..." said Captain as Shute just merely laughed sheepishly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow! This is making faster progress than I thought! I may already have the first arc done by this week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**As the night wind blew silently through his cape, Zero stood on one of the many balconies of Lacroa Castle as if on guard. For five years, everything had been at peace. Shortly after the General of the Dark Axis' demise, Princess Rele, the Gundam Force and himself had found a way to reverse the petrification and bring Lacroa back up on its feet. Since then, it was if the people hadn't remembered a thing; as if the whole Dark Axis invasion was nothing but an easily forgotten nightmare. Speaking of nightmares, recently, something strange had been happening. The princess herself hadn't been sleeping well. She would often look so tired that she could probably fall asleep anywhere at any given time. It had been going on for the past few nights. The new knights and him knew for sure that the cause was the nightmares that she had been having. It was so troubling that Zero himself couldn't sleep.

"Zero," said a voice from behind him "It's urgent."

Zero was surprised at the sudden appearance of his new comrade, Taurus. He was always the swift, silent type that never let you know where he was until he spoke. Zero turned to his friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The princess has summoned you." said Taurus.

"At this time of night? Why?"

"Another nightmare. It's gotten much more serious this time. She believes it to be a vision."

"A vision?"

* * *

By the time Zero and Taurus had arrived to Princess Rele's bed chambers, all of the (new) knights of Lacroa and some of the servants were gathered, trying to comfort her. It was obvious that she was upset by something from how she was sobbing in the arms of another knight, Lung. It made Zero heartbroken to see her this upset. In all of the ten years of service in Lacroa, he had never seen her this distressed. He knew that posing as different objects (such as Lacroa Castle, Mmns and a rock) would not cheer her up this time. Zero walked up to the princess and comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, I'm here," said Zero softly "What is it that troubles you?"

"Zero?" sniffed Princess Rele.

"It's me."

"Zero, it is you!"

At that moment, Lung released Rele from his grasp and let her run into Zero's arms.

"Tell me," he said gently "What happened?"

"I..." sobbed Rele who was starting to calm down "I had a terrible vision."

"Of what, if I may ask?"

"It was terrible! The skies were ablaze and four shadows on horseback were tormenting the citizens of an advanced city; slaughtering them. The city was... Neotopia."

Zero gasped. He knew the name of that city well. It was where he landed and was stranded on for two and a half years when Lacroa was petrified. Furthermore, it was also the residence of his comrades Shute and Captain.

"You must help Captain and Shute!"

"What?"

"Please, Zero! You must help them! They are our allies and we owe them so much for restoring our home! Besides, what if that evil tries to destroy Lacroa, too?"

Zero paused, thinking over it for a moment.

"I see your logic, Princess," he said "Very well. I shall aid my former compatriots."

"Thank you, Zero."

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

A day had passed since the last attack. Captain and Shute were going to explain what was going on after the battle, but they got called in by Shute's parents for dinner. Maxi had to go home anyway, due to her parents most likely being concerned about her. But the three of them agreed to meet up on the deck* of Shute's house after school where he and Captain usually hung out (besides the workshop). But what made Captain worried was that not only would she probably follow them to watch or help (which was considered to be unacceptable on his and Shute's part, considering the fact that they weren't allowed to bring citizens into battle) but how he was going to tell Chief Haro of this. Usually, Haro was a pleasant fellow, but there were those moments where he could be strict (but he had good intentions about being so).

"Soooo," said Maxi "These Ragnarok Federation guys. They're the ones who just attacked us."

"Uh-huh." replied Shute.

"And specifically, the soldiers used to be part of something called the Dark Axis, but ironically, they fought alongside you guys in an act of some sort of revenge."

"Affirmative." said Captain.

"Hmm..." said Maxi, thinking over the facts she was given "This is too damn weird. Isn't Neotopia supposed to be a _peaceful_ environment?"

"It's peaceful..." said Shute "Once you get past the whole 'Invaders from another dimension attacking all the time' part."

Captain nodded. For someone who was new to all of this, Maxi seemed to be taking it pretty well... kind of. It took them five tries to convince her that the Ragnarok Federation existed and it wasn't a dream and it took them what felt like the rest of eternity to explain the whole story of the Gundam Force's battles against the Dark Axis (as it was a rather long story). But all in all, she didn't freak out about it... kind of (she did somewhat freak out when she learned of other dimensions existing). But how would Captain explain this to Chief Haro? Not the fact that the SDG was discovered (as that had already happened five years ago), but the fact that not only was she caught in the battle, but that she had learned all of this information. Captain did not recall the Ragnarok Federation being kept a secret from the public, but he didn't recall being told to tell them either.

"So, what're ya gonna do?" asked Maxi "Are you going to tell your Chief on me?"

"It's not that you're in trouble." said Shute.

"It's just that we're not sure how the Chief would feel that a civilian followed us into battle." finished Captain.

"I see..." nodded Maxi.

"But we have to report to him sooner or later." added Captain.

"Yeah," said Shute "And chances are, his reaction won't be pretty."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that." shrugged Max.

There was a pause between the three of them.

"Maybe you can!" said Shute, excitedly.

"Huh?" asked Maxi.

"I fail to understand," said Captain "Please elaborate."

"Maybe if you tell Chief Haro your side of the story, he'll understand!"

Maxi folded her arms.

"So you want me to take the blame."

"Yes! Well, no... Um, what I mean is..." stumbled Shute.

"What he means is," explained Captain "Is that he would like you to help us... shed some light... on this?"

"Yeah! That's right!" cheered Shute.

"Umm... okay," muttered Maxi, who seemed unsure as to how to interpret their reasons "But uh, how're we going to get to this Blanc Base II? It's in the sky, right?"

"Captain could fly us there." responded Shute.

Suddenly, Captain's brow began to blink. In Captain's vision, coordinates began to appear. From what he seemed to interpret, Ragnarok Federation forces had appeared in the harbor district. As far as how many there were and who was with them, he couldn't tell. His sensors would only let him know so much information. But there wasn't time to worry about that. He had to go re-equip with the SDG Re-Equip Ring and engage the enemy in battle. When they noticed that Captain's brow blink, both Shute and Maxi stood up in alarm.

"Enemy detected," announced Captain "In the harbor district."

"Alright," nodded Shute "Let's go."

"Yeah!" agreed Maxi.

"Wait, who said you could come?"

"Can't I at least watch?"

"No," replied Captain "It's too dangerous for a citizen to be even near a battle."

"Oh come on!" whined Maxi "That's lame!"

"Please, try to understand. This is for your own safety."

"But..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Shute and Captain had already taken off.

* * *

As the Zako soldiers were waiting for the SDG to arrive, Grappler Gouf stood there on the ship, patiently, with his cold gaze switching to each Zako soldier in order to make sure they didn't screw around. They had already set up their little trap around four days ago, at the same time that Zapper Zaku was causing a distraction but they were called back because it "wasn't their turn to attack yet." Or at least, that was what one of the superiors said. But in a matter of days, they were sent out again to start the next step. However, Grappler was curious. What was it that his superiors were really planning? Whatever it was, this was a strange way to do it. When he noticed two figures in the distance, he smirked. It had appeared that they detected their presence and were on the way to stop them from accomplishing their next move. Only two members of the Gundam Force came (as it had disbanded a long time ago): their leader, Captain, and the human boy (whose name escaped Grappler).

"Grappler Gouf!" exclaimed a surprised Captain "You're with them too?!"

"Of course!" replied Grappler Gouf "And Dom's with us as well!"

"But why would you do this?!" asked the boy "I thought you were on our side!"

"Oh contrare!" said Grapple flexing his claws "We were sick of how the natives of Ark lectured us; telling us to stick to the samurai code and respect all living things and so on. It drove us insane! Further more, we were treated as outcasts because we weren't soldiers who followed the samurai's chivalry. But then we realized... we were soldiers, not samurai! So when the Ragnarok Federation came around, we joined up with them when given the chance, rounding up as many Zako soldiers as we could. Plus, the pay is good here, too."

"Zako!" agreed the Zako soldiers.

Captain lowered his head.

"...So there's no changing your minds, is there?"

"Nope," said Grappler, moving to an offensive battle stance "Not a damn thing you can do about it."

There was a pause.

"Very well," muttered Captain, as if defeated "I will fight you."

"But Captain!" spoke the boy.

"They've made up their minds, Shute," said Captain "There nothing we can do."

The boy (who Grappler remembered his name was Shute) clenched his fists and sighed.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Grapple smiled cruelly.

"...Right." nodded Captain.

Captain pulled out his rifle and shield and flew towards Grappler Gouf. But something happened. When he flew only a couple of feet towards the enemy, a large explosion from underneath in the form of a pillar erupted, sending him flying. After he crashed onto the ground, Captain sat up, bewildered by what had just happened. Grappler Gouf chuckled. He, of course, knew what was really going on.

"Captain!" cried Shute who was running over to his friend "Are you alright?"

"Don't come any closer, Shute!" responded Captain "There are mines here!"

"You know," said Grappler Gouf "I hate to admit it, Captain, but you're pretty sharp. These are, in fact, mines. But not just any mines. These are mines that will explode if you are standing or hovering above them. However, there is a way to counter that. Can you guess what that is, Captain?"

In response, Captain stood up and decided to fire his rifle from a distance.

* * *

For a time, the two fired their weapons back and forth at each other. But both Captain and Grappler were very agile and quick to dodge each other's bullets. The Zako soldiers also tried to fire, but Captain either blocked or avoided the bullets. Captain knew he had to get closer. He had to engage Grappler in close combat. But the mines were the only thing blocking his way. Then, he had an idea. He could just fire some missiles underneath the ship where Grappler Gouf was standing, hopefully sending them back to where they came from. But before he could act, Grappler Gouf ordered the Zako soldiers to cease fire. Captain stood his ground, preparing for what should come next.

"You know what?" said Grappler Gouf "This is getting a little boring. Let's make things interesting!"

Grappler Gouf pulled out what appeared to be a small black baton with a red button on top. Captain stood his ground and aimed his rifle at Grappler's hand. He appeared to be holding a detonator of some sort.

"You see that bridge?" asked Grappler Gouf.

"What about it?" asked Captain in a low voice.

"Well, look closer."

Captain looked. His scanners picked up a life forms on the bridge. He zoomed in and saw that a crowd had gathered to view the battle.

Captain turned his gaze back to Grappler Gouf.

"What're you going to do?" he demanded.

"Simple," said Grappler Gouf "I'm going to show you what happens when anyone, even the SDG, messes with the Ragnarok Federation!"

But just when Grappler Gouf was about to press the button, a familiar was heard.

"Super Magical Violet Tornado!!"

A gust of wind coated in violet rose petals knocked the detonator out of Grappler's hand. Captain looked left and right to see who cast that spell. Could it be, he wondered? Could it be Zero? He looked up and saw that it was, in fact, Zero, the Winged Knight. He was floating in the sky elegantly while glaring down at Grappler Gouf. It was good to see Zero again after all this time. It had been so long.

"Coward!" shouted Zero to Grappler "How dare you try to harm innocents!"

"Aw, great," muttered Grappler as he rolled his eye "It's fly-boy again. Fine! You want piece of me? Come and get it!"

"With pleasure!" replied Zero.

"Wait! Zero!" called Captain "There's a mine field down there! If you hover over them, they'll ignite!"

"A mine field?" asked Zero.

"Yes! Can you try to find a blank spot?"

"I'll try!"

* * *

Zero looked down at the ground, trying to think of an idea as to how to combat them. It made it more difficult to concentrate when the Zako soldiers opened fire. As Zero was dodging the bullets in mid-air, he suddenly had an idea. Why didn't the mine under the Zako soldiers and ship (and consequently, Grappler Gouf) blow up? Was there even a mine under there? And that's when he realized: he had found the blank spot. Zero flew over the ship and swiftly descended, attempting to make an attack from overhead. Grappler Gouf blocked the attack and engaged Zero in close combat. As their sword and claws continuously clashed, they both kept switching from offense to defense. One time, Zero would be on the offense, and then, it would switch to defense. The same went for Grappler Gouf too.

Finally, when it felt like the battle between the two felt it would last forever, Zero stabbed his sword into the top of the ship, swung around it and kicked Grappler Gouf right across the face, knocking him off the ship. As soon as he landed on the ground, a mine exploded from underneath him. When he fell back down in the exact same spot, the Zako soldiers became worried and went after him.

"No, you dumbasses!!" shouted Grappler "There are mines there! Go-"

It was too late. Two Zako soldiers accidentally stepped on two separate mines and were launched into the air by the explosions that were activated. After they landed back on the ground, the rest of the Zako soldiers backed away in fear.

"Surrender now, Grappler," said Zero pointing his now reclaimed buster sword at him "If you wish to live, you will take this time to retreat."

There was a long pause between Grappler Gouf and Zero.

"Very well." said Grappler Gouf who then pulled out a device similar in appearance to a TV remote "But take note... This was only phase two of our plan."

"_Our_ plan?" asked Zero "What do you-"

Grappler Gouf chuckled and then pressed a button that made him, the Zako soldiers and the ship disappear into thin air. Zero then flew back to his comrades while trying not to get too close to the mines.

* * *

"Zero!" Maxi heard Shute say as she drove up on her ATV to the scene "It's great to see you again!"

"Yes, it is great to see you both too, Shute and Captain." replied the newcomer called Zero.

"When did you arrive in Neotopia?" asked Captain.

"Last night," said Zero "I have arrived on an important mission from Her Highness, Princess Rele."

"Really?" asked Shute "What kind of mission?"

"Well-" started Zero.

"Aw, man!" whined Maxi as she walked over to the three Gundam Force members "I missed it?!"

"Maxi!" said a surprised Shute "What're you doing here?"

"I came to watch you, what else?" replied Maxi.

"Max, this isn't some sporting event! Live are at stake here. And if you somehow become apart of it-"

Suddenly, Zero waltzed in between Maxi and Shute, got on one knee and presented a violet rose as he did with all women he interacted with.

"My Lady," said Zero "I can assure you, everything is under control. I have managed to defeat the enemy single-handedly."

"Single-handedly?!" asked Shute, who seemed a bit offended "If it weren't for Captain, you wouldn't have known that there was even a mine field!"

Maxi was caught off-guard by Zero's rather... _charming_ gesture. She wasn't sure if he was hitting on her, or if he was just being friendly. She tilted her head a little to the side. Did he do this all the time? Shute had mentioned earlier that Zero was well-known for saving damsels in distress, but he never mentioned this. She looked to Captain, who just shrugged. She assumed it was just a knightly thing to do... or something.

"So, uh..." she started "You're... Zero?"

"Ah, so you have heard of me!" replied Zero happily, who then started a series of heroic poses "Indeed I am! I am Zero, the Winged Knight of Lacroa! I am known throughout the land for my swordsmanship and chivalry. I-"

"Oh God..." muttered Shute in the middle of Zero's heroic speeches (which he continued) "There he goes again..."

"Does he always do this?" whispered Maxi to Shute and Captain.

"The introduction or his behavior?" asked Shute.

"Both." said Maxi.

"Zero only behaves this way about ninty-three point two percent of the time," explained Captain "However, when giving introductions, he only does this particular long introduction about fifty-eight point two percent of the time."

"I see..." said Maxi.

"Hmm?" asked Zero "Was someone talking about me?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Taurus is based off the white OZ-12SMS Taurus and Lung the XXXG-01ST Tien-Lung from Gundam Wing. Some of the models I will be using for the Lacroa arc were not seen in the original Gundam Wing anime, but they were considered to be apart of it through its side-stories and such.

*deck - I wasn't sure if it was a patio or a deck. Basically, it's where the Gundam Force is always seen whenever they're at Shute's house.

And I don't believe there will be a ZeroxRele pairing. I'm not good at writing romance, so there may not be any pairings. However, I am good with platonic and familial relationships. Plus, a hug does not always imply romance. Even friends and family hug too. Heck, even complete _strangers_ hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Within the pitch black room, a single enormous computer screen was the only source of light. Footsteps could be heard echoing all around as two figures were approaching a third figure; a being whose appearance was covered in shadow. The being turned around to greet his brethren as they arrived.

"My brother and sister," said the shadow "Let us begin the meeting. Torquere*... you were assigned to Neotopia, correct? How goes your plans there?"

"Splendid, my brother," replied Torquere "The preparations are nearly complete. I have sent Destroyer Dom to complete the next step. Grappler Gouf should already have set up his part of the plan four days ago."

"You mean the mine field?" asked the shadow.

"No," said Torquere "The mine field was just a distraction for the SDG. I'm talking about..."

"Ah, yes," spoke a third, gruff and deep voice "You mean the little present I made for you."

"Of course," nodded Torquere "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Excellent," nodded a pleased shadow "Then in due time, the Gundam Force shall fall with their precious city. By the way, have you heard from our other brother yet? "

"He is in Ark," said the third voice "He's preparing for our arrival there when the time comes."

* * *

The sounds of various battle cries and grunts could be heard from a certain distance. In a forest of bamboo, Bakunetsumaru could be seen training as his loyal steed, Entengo, rested. Though the Dark Axis was gone for good, he knew he couldn't let his guard down. After all, there would always be some sort of spawn of evil running around the land. It was the job of the Genki Energy Force, the Kibao Horde and himself (in short, those working under Buritenmaru) to see to it that no harm came to the citizens of Ark. As he was training, Bakunetsumaru heard something move in the trees. He froze, not with fear, but to focus on where the noise was coming from. His brown eyes shifted left to right. He felt that he was being watched. Then, the source of the noise drew farther away. Believing that he was just spied on by an unknown enemy, Bakunetsumaru sheathed his swords and started running in the direction of the noise, with Entengo following him. The two ran for a while. They ran until they spotted a mysterious cloaked figure in their path. Baku wondered. Could this have been the spy? He unsheathed his swords and got into an offensive stance.

"You there!" he shouted "You were spying on me, weren't you?!"

The figure did not respond.

"Tell me, who are you?!" demanded Bakunetsumaru.

Once more, the figure was silent. Then, the figure moved his hand, but since his back was turned, it was hard to tell what he was doing. After that, a strange, purple colored portal appeared in front of him. He cast his deadly gaze at the young samurai and chuckled, just before turning again and walking through the portal. Not giving a damn about whether the portal was safe or not, he charged after the man, with Entengo following behind him.

"Hey, wait!" he said as he ran through the portal.

On the other side of the portal, was a place he never expected to be. The grassy fields, sunny skies and advanced city in the distance; he knew it all too well. He looked at Entengo with confusion on his face.

"Neo..." he started "NEOTOPIA?!"

* * *

"I see," nodded Zero "So that was the force my princess had sensed."

"Right," said Captain "It seems the Ragnarok Federation is gathering up all of our surviving former enemies."

"So, uh," said Maxi completely going off topic "I'm curious. Zero, what's Lacroa like?"

"My Lady," started Zero "Lacroa is like a never ending, garden of tranquility. In my homeland, we Knight Gundams use our magic and might to defend her and the royal family."

Zero then lowered his head. Oh, his dear princess! She was suffering and there was hardly a thing he could do about it except fulfill her wishes. As he sighed, he started thinking about his comrades back home. Were they taking care of the princess without any trouble? Was the Ragnarok Federation attacking Lacroa as they speak? Sure, they were experts in their position, but they only had five years of experience as knights while Zero had ten. Then again, Zero also had only five years of experience as well, when he first became part of the Gundam Force (But he rose up the ranks rather quickly and had managed to gain the king's trust). He couldn't help but worry, though.

"You... seem a bit down," noted Maxi "What's up?"

"It's nothing to be of concern, My Lady," said Zero "I am just worried about my fellow knights, Lacroa and the princess herself."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Shute, concerned.

"Lacroa and her knights are well, but..." started Zero "I'm afraid that Princess Rele has been suffering from nightmares these past few days. She's hardly been sleeping... she's slowly losing her strength."

Everyone was silent for a moment, with concern visible on everyone's faces.

"But fear not," Zero continued boldly "I shall defeat whatever is giving the princess her nightmares and restore peace to my world!"

A moment later, the almost-complete Gundam Force and Maxi looked up into the sky as the airships from SDG base descended down into the harbor area.

* * *

A beam of light shone upon a colorfully decorated sign that had only three very familiar words. The audience fell silent as _it_ began.

"Zakooo!" sang one voice.

"Zakooooo!" sang another.

"Zakooooooo!" sang a third.

"Zako!" cheered the third voice.

"Zako!" cheered the second.

"Hour." cheered the first.

As the audience applauded wildly, the sign rose up to reveal three Zako soldiers in front of a screen, each of them holding different colored microphones. Indeed, they were the Zako Zako Hour hosts.

"Wow!" said red mic "It's been five years since we've put up a show!"

"I know, zako!" agreed yellow mic "And it feels great to be back."

"Zako!" nodded blue mic "But no time to look back on the good old days, zako. We need to get on with the show!"

"Right, zako!" said red mic "Ladies and gentlebots, today's topic is... all together now..."

There was a small pause from the hosts.

"What have we been doing for five years, anyway?" announced the Zako Hour hosts.

The crowd began to boo them.

"Huh? How come they're booing us?" asked a surprised blue mic.

"It's a pretty touchy subject for them, zako." said yellow mic.

"Oh."

"Anyways, the answer to that is simple..." said red mic.

Various images and clips on the screen appeared. First, came images and clips of the final battle against the Dark Axis.

"During the final battle of the Dark Axis," explained red mic "Our Lord General Zeong was destroyed by the Gundam Force and our Lord Squad Leaders, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyed Dom, zako. After that battle, we were out of a job, and we had no choice but to join the Genki Energy Force, zako."

"And we all know how that turned out, zako." blue mic muttered bitterly.

"Yeah," agreed yellow mic "We were forced to obey the Musha Code, which was really tough to do, seeing as we came from an army of destruction, and their code was about honor, peace and wisdom, zako."

"We were practically shunned by the Ark native when we first joined because of our 'unhonorable' ways, zako," added red mic "And whenever we broke any of the Musha Code, we got punished. Sometimes severely, zako!"

"Here to explain more, is our special guest, Lord Zapper Zaku!" announced blue mic.

Zapper Zaku marched on stage and snatched the mic from blue mic's hand.

"So, Lord Zapper Zaku, tell us, zako." said red mic.

"What happened after two years of serving those guys, zako?" asked yellow mic.

"Oh come on!!" yelled Zapper Zaku, scaring the poor hosts "You idiots were there when it happened! Our superiors came and gave us the opportunity to blow that hell hole and join the Ragnarok Federation! And of course, we did."

"And then what happened, zako?" asked yellow mic, his pink eye sparkling like a small child's.

"Well, we've been conquering worlds and gathering the remains of the Dark Axis army for the past three years! And yours truly, is a commander. But... some of our men did get defeated in one world by the Gundam Force before they split up."

"What world, zako?" asked red mic.

"Uh, I think it was like..." started Zapper Zaku, trying to remember "Oh, what was it? Narine? Narino? Uh... Narnia? Oh yeah! It was Marina!"

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that, zako!" said yellow mic "That was where Charlie was stationed!"

"Charlie?" asked Zapper Zaku "Oh right! Charlie! I use him for target practice no- STOP GETTING ME OFF TOPIC!!! As I was saying, we went off, conquering worlds, recruiting the rest of the remaining Dark Axis and all that crap."

The hosts gasped, as if hearing this tale before.

"And _then_ what happened?" asked red mic.

Zapper Zaku paused for a moment and then sighed.

"You want me to say it, don't you?" he muttered.

"Uh-huh." nodded the three hosts.

"Fine..." growled Zapper Zaku who then continued "After three years of signing a petition, the Zako Zako Hour was restored."

The hosts, as well as the audience all exploded into a thunderous cheer.

"And _then_ what happened, zako?!" asked blue mic, with excitement.

Zapper Zaku, red mic, and yellow mic all stared at blue mic awkwardly.

"Uhhh..." said Zapper Zaku "That's it."

"Huh? Wasn't there more, Zako?" asked blue mic.

"What're you talking about, zako?" asked red mic.

"What about the part where Charlie-"

The steel curtain closed down without warning.

"And that's all for today, zako," announced red mic "For the future of the Ragnarok Federation..."

"Zako soldiers fight!! YEAH!!!" cheered all three hosts from behind the curtain.

"You three!!" shouted Zapper Zaku from off stage "Get your asses into gear and go clean the kitchen! It's _filthy_!!"

* * *

**Author's notes**: It's late here, so this is all I can come up with for now.

*Torquere - (pronounced "tohr-KWEH-reh") Latin present infinitive word for "to twist" and is a sort of "ancestor" word for the word "torment"; you'll figure out what this has to do with anything in the next arc (which isn't too far away now).

And yes... I went there. I made a Narnia reference in an SD Gundam fanfic. Oh yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**The interior of Blanc Base II was no different than the first Blanc Base. At least, that's what Shute told her. Maxi and her new friends were brought to this place for some special reason. They all didn't know what yet, but Maxi had a feeling that it wasn't good. As they passed by the men and women in their uniforms, Maxi began to feel awkward as surprised glances looked upon her. She felt this way because she wasn't a member of the Gundam Force like her new friends were. The only reason she came, was because Chief Haro asked her to. When it came to coming to a not-so-secret base, she normally didn't follow people unless she was asked to. However, when it came to battles or something exciting like that, she would always follow. She would never pass up on a chance for something exciting. By the time, Captain, Shute, Zero and herself arrived on the bridge (which had four chairs sitting there and other people working on whatever it was that they were working on), there stood a man wearing a strange, green, circular helmet and a white military uniform. Maxi's eyebrow raised in confusion. _This_ was the famous Chief Haro that everyone had talked about?

"Good afternoon, gentlemen... and lady," said Chief Haro "Please, have a seat."

They each took a seat and waited patiently for the Chief to speak.

"Do you all know why you were brought here today?" asked Chief Haro.

The Gundam Force and Maxi all exchanged glances.

"You were brought here to discuss the issue of allowing a citizen to follow you into battle." continued Haro.

"Sir," stood Captain "If you need someone to take responsibility, then I am willing to take all of it."

Chief Haro chuckled.

"Now, Captain," he said "No one here is getting blamed. Actually, I wanted to talk to your new friend about this."

"M-me?" asked Maxi, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you," replied Haro who then kneeled down to her height "Let me explain. You're not in trouble. It's just you must understand. It is very dangerous and prohibited to follow a mobile combat citizen into battle. The chances of you getting hurt or worse are high. Surely, you know this by now."

"I... do," said Maxi "But... it's just... ever since I moved here, it's been really dull. I miss the excitement I normally have in my life. I don't care really if I get hurt or anything like that."

"Try to understand," said Chief Haro calmly "This isn't a game. We don't fight because we enjoy it. We do it because we love our home and we will do anything we can to keep it safe. That is the sole purpose of Super Dimensional Guard. People are out there, risking their lives for the sake of others. Try to think about that before you recklessly follow us."

Maxi lowered her head a little, letting the Chief's soak up in her mind. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Chief! We have Ragnarok Federation troops arriving in one of the parks downtown!" announced one of the SDG members.

"Roger that," nodded Chief Haro who then stood up "Gundam Force, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" replied all of the Gundam Force members.

As soon as the Gundam Force stood up and rushed out of the room, Maxi tried to follow them. However a hand on her shoulder from Chief Haro stopped her from advancing forward.

"Remember what I told you." he said.

Maxi sighed. She knew, deep down, that he was right. However, she couldn't help but want to follow.

* * *

When the Gundam Force arrived in the area where the attack was taking place, people running out of the park, screaming; they were trying to get away from the chaos that was ensuing. And of course, the SDG was on the scene, escorting them. Captain noticed that a large, purple, drill-shaped machine was planted in the ground, guarded by many Zako soldiers. They weren't shooting at anyone, which was rather odd. Standing right next to the machine, was none other than Destroyer Dom, with his portable weapons cache storage behind him as always. He seemed surprised when he saw the Gundam Force arrive, ready to attack.

"You again?!" Destroyer Dom asked in his usual deep, slow voice.

"Surrender now, Destroyer Dom!" demanded Zero "We may be outnumbered, but _you_ are outmatched!"

"That's not true!" replied Destroyer who then looked at his subordinates "Uh... right?"

"Right, zako!" chirped a Zako soldier.

"Yeah!" said another "You see this drill, zako? When all of these people are evacuated to shelters in the center of the city, zako, this drill will cause a massive earthquake that will tear the city to pieces, zako."

There was then a slight pause.

"You think we told them too much, zako?" asked the first Zako soldier.

"I think you've told us quite enough!" said Captain as he and Zero charged into the battle with his beam sword.

That was when the two Gundams engaged the Zako soldiers in close combat. While Zero attacked his magical buster sword, Captain sliced and diced any Zako soldiers he came across. But he was more concerned about the drill. If that drill activated like the Zako soldiers said, it would mean devastion for all of Neotopia. When he heard gun shots from Destroyer Dom, he used his shield to block the oncoming attack. He tried shooting at the drill with the tiny machine guns installed on his head, but the drill was blocked by a force field. Captain growled. This was definitely going to be difficult.

* * *

"Why is everyone running?" asked Bakunetsumaru as he and Entengo walked through the screaming, charging crowd "What's going-"

He cut himself off when he noticed Zako soldiers up ahead... and Captain and Zero fighting them. Unsheathing his swords, he immediately ran into battle. He had to help them. It was his duty as both a musha, and as a friend. As soon as he got there, he blocked a overhead swing from a Zako soldier holding an axe, then kicked him in the torso and out of Bakunetsumaru's way. He then advanced forward, fighting and defeating every enemy he came across. As he was holding a block though, an explosion occurred near and he was sent flying onto his side by the vibration. He only suffered a couple of bruises and some burns, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had worse injuries.

"Bakunetsumaru?!" asked Shute.

Bakunetsumaru looked up.

"Shute, behind you!" he shouted.

Shute looked behind him and noticed that a Zako soldier was aiming a gun at him. But Captain saved him just in time by slicing the Zako soldier into two.

"Bakunetsumaru," said Captain "We'll take care of these guys. You find a way to penetrate that force field and destroy that drill before an earthquake sets off!"

"An earthquake?!" asked Baku, confused "Really?!"

"Yes! Really!" said Zero, who had cast a shield spell to protect himself from bullets "Now hurry up!"

'_I have no idea what's going on..._' thought Bakunetsumaru '_But if it threatens my friends, then I must fight!_'

Baku got up, and raced towards the drill while Captain and Zero fought off the remaining Zako soldiers. However, Bakunetsumaru's path was blocked by Destroyer Dom. He growled. How dare he stood in his way! Who did this guy think he was? Then he realized something. Destroyer Dom; he used to be part of the Genki Energy Force alongside the other former Dark Axis members. What was he doing here, he wondered. Furthermore, where had he been these past three years? And why was he attacking Neotopia again? So many questions filled the musha's mind. He got into his offensive stance, preparing for whatever Destroyer Dom had in store for him.

"Let's see you go boom again!" said Destroyer Dom with excitement as he drew out his gattling guns.

"Ah," commented Bakunetsumaru "So it was you who caused that explosion earlier! I should've guessed!"

Destroyer Dom fired his gattling guns, but Bakunetsumaru continuously kept slicing the bullets into two with his right-hand sword. However, he knew that his sword would not last that long, so he jumped out of Dom's line of fire and tried running past him. But that didn't work, as Dom got in the way again and began firing. As Bakunetsumaru began cutting the bullets furiously, he tried to think of a plan. He couldn't get past Dom by simply running, so what he had decided to do was make an attack straight at the drill and hope that Dom would move out of the way.

"Secret Arts..." said Bakunetsumaru, preparing for his attack and then ran forward "Tenkyoken!!!"

As soon as he was finished creating the x-shaped energy blast with his swords, Dom ducked in order not to get hit. The energy blast then flew over Dom, penetrated the force field and sliced the drill into several pieces. This caused a panic in the remaining Zako soldiers. They immediately ran off in fear, with Destroyer Dom following them (the latter screaming something like "Come back here!" or "Get back here!". It was hard to tell because it sounded like he was garbling his words.). Baku sheathed his swords, knowing that the battle had subsided. He walked over to Captain, Zero and Shute. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"So what's going on around here?" asked Bakunetsumaru "Why was Destroyer Dom attacking Neotopia?"

"What?" asked Zero, as if insulted "We haven't seen you for five years, and you don't even manage a 'hello'?"

"I was gonna say 'hello'!" snapped Baku.

"Riiight." muttered Zero rolling his eyes.

"Ah, you haven't changed at all!" barked Bakunetsumaru.

"I see you two are still getting along." laughed Shute.

"Shute!" said a surprised Baku "You've grown! Funny, I didn't think humans could grow."

"Of course they can grow, musha-brain." muttered Zero.

"I wasn't talking to you, Zero!" shouted Bakunetsumaru.

"It's good to see you, Bakutnetsumaru." spoke Captain.

"Good to see you too, Captain." nodded Bakunetsumaru "Now will someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Author's notes**: Ugh, I really need to work on my writing. I'm starting to lose my touch when it comes to description. But all in all, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"Sir, the Gundam Force is now approaching the bridge." said one of the SDG members.

"Let them in." nodded Chief Haro.

"Right away, sir."

Maxi was staring at the sky, deep in thought. She was thinking about what Haro had said to her. About how the battles the Gundam Force and SDG fought weren't games or for the sake of entertaining others. She also thought about how he also told her that it was dangerous for her to even watch. She sighed. What a pain. It had only been a day or two (already had she lost count) since she moved to Neotopia and already she was getting lectured about safety regulations. But something about this lecture was different. Something about what Chief Haro had said filled her with a new resolve somehow. At first, she didn't like what he said to her, but the more she had thought about it, the more she began to realize it was true.

When the Gundam Force arrived on the bridge, she turned around and greeted them with a smile. She then noticed the new red Gundam had arrived with them, as well as his steed. She was watching him and the others on a large screen with Chief Haro and other members of the SDG. She couldn't recall his name though, as names slipped past her sometimes.

"Who's this guy?" asked Maxi.

"Who's this kid?" asked the red warrior simultaneously.

"Oh! Right!" said Shute as if realizing something "Maxi, this is Bakunetsumaru from Ark. He's also part of the Gundam Force. And Bakunetsumaru, this is my neighbor, Maxi Davis."

"Oh yeah!" said Maxi "I've heard about you. You're that 'musha samurai' dude, aren't you?"

"That's right!" nodded the red warrior who then performed a variety of martial arts poses as he presented his name "I am Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai of Ark! And this is my loyal and courageous steed, Entengo!"

"I see," said Maxi "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said Bakunetsumaru.

Maxi then noticed something. On Captain's arm, there was some electricity sparking out of it. Seeing Captain injured made her not only concerned, but jumpy as well (in fact, more the latter than the former.). When a robot needed repairs, it drove her crazy not to see it fixed.

"Umm…" started Maxi "Captain?"

"Yes?" asked Captain "What is it, Maxi?"

"It's… your arm."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, she's right," noted Zero, who also noticed "You seem to be injured, Captain. You should treat it as soon as you can."

"Oh," said Captain looking at his arm "I wonder why I didn't notice it before."

"Here, let me fix that." said Maxi.

She grabbed Captain's arm, pulled out a tool from her tool belt and immediately began fixing the rather small injury.

"No, wait, you don't have to," said Shute "We have a medical bay, after all."

"He's right, you know." commented Captain.

"Oh no, I insist, really!" said Maxi.

"Oh... well... if you say so..." said Captain.

* * *

**Five days later...**

**

* * *

**

On the main bridge of the _Unending Torment_, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom were summoned by their superior, Torquere for the status of their mission. The bridge was rather dark and dreary (and by dark, I mean nearly pitch black) for a bridge; it kind of gave Grappler Gouf the goosebumps. But it wasn't as creepy as the commander of the ship and one of the superiors, Torquere. Now that chick had problems. Rumor had it that she would drag off Zako soldiers to torture them for her own personal amusement. But this was just a rumor. He wasn't exactly assigned to the _Unending Torment_, so he wouldn't have known if it was true. Besides, it was just a rumor... wasn't it?

"What?!" asked Torquere, her figure hidden in the shadows with only her emerald green eyes visible "What do you mean you've all failed the mission?!"

"Well, uh... that is, uh..." stuttered Zapper Zaku.

"What we mean to say is... uh..." explained Grappler Gouf "It's kind of like... we sort of..."

Grappler Gouf then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, we failed the mission."

"Unbelievable," muttered an exasperated Toquere "You three, who have taken over countless worlds in your years as squad leaders, have actually failed me? Hmph! And I thought you were the competent ones of the remains of the Dark Axis. It appears that I was wrong."

"But ma'am!" spoke Zapper Zaku "It was those Gundams! If it weren't for them, everyone in Neotopia would have been crushed by the earthquake!"

While Zapper Zaku was talking, a screen came down from behind Torquere and began playing various clips of the three former squad leaders' (now commanders) defeats at the hands of the Gundam Force. As Zapper Zaku kept ranting about the Gundam Force and Destroyer Dom staring like the imbecile he was, Grappler Gouf just looked away. It was humiliating for him to see his own defeats. Especially when someone else was watching them with him. A shuffling sound from Torquere as if she was turning around. Grappler Gouf had a feeling they were most likely going to get tortured or demoted... or both.

"I understand your resentment for this 'Gundam Force'," said Torquere, cutting out Zapper Zaku's rant "But understand this: I do not, and will not, tolerate excuses. Such actions will only result in severe punish-"

She paused.

"Wait," she said, then pointed at someone on the lower floor "You there! Freeze the image!"

The video froze with an image of Captain powering up his Soul Drive with Shute cheering him on in the background.

"I should have guessed..." commented Torquere, as if realizing something.

"Ma'am?" asked Grappler Gouf, confused.

"I'm noticing a pattern in your failures," said Torquere "That Captain has the power of a Soul Drive. I had never expected it to be activated by a human though. I believe our key to destroying the Gundam Force starts here."

"So you mean...?" asked Zapper Zaku.

"That we have to destroy the kid?" added Grappler Gouf.

"I would have you do that," said Torquere, who then turned around once more "If the boy wasn't so guarded. No... I would like to have Captain's Soul Drive as well as the boy studied. But first, we need to make them comply..."

Another clip played, this one more recent. The Gundam Force, Shute's family and Maxi's family were all having a barbeque at Shute's house. The screen zoomed in on Shute's family (it was easy to tell that they were his family, because of how they were all standing together when the Gundam Force and Maxi's family arrived) who were happily conversing with Maxi's family, unaware that they were being watched.

"Capture one of those three humans," explained Torquere "We shall then discuss an exchange for their lives and for the boy and his friend's lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted Grappler Gouf, Zapper Zaku and Destroyer Dom.

"Besides," she said "I could always use... another toy to play with."

She chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Author's notes**: This is all I can muster for now...


End file.
